If Only
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: Romano wishes for Feliciano to love him...and gets his wish. Explicit twincest and yaoi boy on boy . NO LIKE, NO READ! but if you do like, come in and bask in the awesome italiancest. flames will be used so i can tan and roast marshmellows! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

OH YES! N. ITALY X S. ITALY! gotta looove that awesome italiancest. this is the prologue to the awesomeness.

**Warnings:** Mentions of Incest, and Romano's potty mouth and jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Italy: Romano's Point of View:<strong>

Why? My little brother. The one who everyone loves. The one who is always happy, crying or yelling over pasta. He has a natural tic of 'Ve~'. He's a pale tan. I'm much darker than him. Were identical twins. My hair is dark brown and his is amber. My eyes are a hazel-green while his are hazel. My curl is on our right, and his is on our left. Veniciano...

Veniciano...i love him. In a brotherly, protective way...and...i want to kiss him. I want his pretty pink lips to open and moan my name. I want to cover his smooth skin in bruises and bite marks. I want to feel his warm skin against mine...i want him to be hard because of my touch. I want him to belong to me forever. Me. And only me.

The only problem is..he's always with that stupid potato bastard! Ugh. Germany always comes in between my getting close to Feli. It's always 'Germany kissed me!' or 'Germany's so strong' and bullshit like that. Even though i'm..ugh, dating Spain, I still love my little Feli. I wonder if he can ever return my feelings...ti amo fratello...

* * *

><p>yup! the beginning of a beautiful italiancest OH GOD THIS IS MY DRUGGGGGGG! ahahaha. i'd love it if you read and reviewed this! the love will fire Feli and Romano's passion *love*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The entire story will be in Romano's POV. And there will be no dialogue. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Explicit Incest and awesome male/male sex

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Italy(Romano) POV:<strong>

One day, in the beginning of summer, I couldn't fall asleep to take my siesta. So I had Feli help me out by counting sheep. I told him that his counting sucked. He just smiled and continued counting for me. Soon, even before I could fall asleep, Feli stripped down so he was completely naked, slipping into the bed beside me. I was dressed the same way. Well, undressed. We fell asleep together because of his gentle counting, and the warm summer heat.

I awoke to him gently pressed against my back. I lit of fire at the realization that he was naked, and pressed against me. I turned around, our naked bodies touching. I blushed when I started to get hard. Feli awoke when I turned over. I gathered my courage and kissed him softly on the lips. He was so warm, I wanted more.

Feli's eyes widened. He looked...so confused. Then he did something unexpected. He smiled and kissed me back, his smooth lips connecting to mine. Oh, the countless times I've dreamed of this, wishing, and longing for him to kiss and touch me. I'm so happy.

His kiss sent warmth through me. I gently grabbed his warm waist, gripping his hips, bringing them to press against mine. A moan escaped our lips as I felt my hardened length press against his. Was he hard for me? It made the blood pound even harder to my cock as I thought that. Feli mumbled to me in Italian. It was ti amo. He did love me. I didn't answer, but I kissed his cheek, and nibbled on this ear, getting a weak moan in return.

My hands traveled up from his waist, sliding up the smooth pale tan of his stomach, to gently tease one of his soft, pink nipples. It turned hard under my touch and his back arched slightly. I rolled us so I straddled his waist, our naked bodies colliding at a very sensitive point. His gentle moans sent even more blood rushing to my 'vital regions.'

Feli reached his hands up to wrap them around my neck, and move my shoulders down, so I could kiss his neck. He moaned sweetly when I bit gently at his most sensitive area on his neck, the pulse point. I flicked my tongue out, running it along his neck, his collarbone, and to lick at the opposite nipple my hand wasn't on, tasting his skin along the way.

He shivered and moaned my name, the blood continuously pumping between my legs at every sexy noise or thing he did. He made me want to ravage his body., so he'd ALWAYS belong to me, no matter who else wanted to claim him as their own. I shifted off of him, both of us moaning with the unexpected friction.

I kissed down his body, to his bare waist, identical to mine. I kissed up the length of his shaft, nipping at it occasionally with my lips. He moaned loudly, his cries sending shivers through me. I looked up at him, and took his cock in my mouth. He gasped when he looked at me and threw his heard back in pleasure. I never belived I would ever have a chance to hear his moans, delivered by my hand. I tried not to smirk and choke on him. I hummed softly, and then louder, slowly increasing the intensity of the vibrations, sending them up his spine.

* * *

><p>so i'm trying to be as detailed with this as possible, this will continue for a while. if you like it, you should send me a review! reviews create love between romano and feli! *heart*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm...italiancest is muy buen! Spoiler: there will be TWO sex scenes people. Feli will be on top in the next one(next time they have sex, to clarify). Ooh song choice: Closer by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's POV:<strong>

Feliciano moaned and told me he wanted me. He was nearly coming. He moaned and arched his back when I slid my tongue into the slit at the top of his cock. He screamed his warning, but I barely heard it before he came into my mouth. I could feel the salty liquid sliding down my throat, and splattering on my face. I swallowed the salty mixture, licking it from my lips, from his cock, and from his thighs. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, but I devoured it, only for the reason that it was Feliciano's. If it was anyone Else's, I highly doubt I would.

His face was heavenly. He was flushed a light pink from his cheeks to his ears. A thin string of saliva dripped from his perfectly shaped, pink lips. His breath was coming in pants. I leaned up to kiss him, our bodies fitting perfectly together. He didnt seem to mind tasting himself when we kissed. He pressed our mouths harder together, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I trailed my fingers down from his neck to his apparently sensitive waist.

I kissed him again, and pulled away, tapping a few fingers to his slightly parted lips. He took the hint and opened his mouth enough to let the fingers in. My fingers slid easily into his hot, wet the warmth felt amazing! When he wrapped his tongue around my fingers, I almost lost it. I held onto my...urges by a thread. And that thread was going to snap soon. I moaned gently, pressing our hips closer and harder together.

He slid his tongue up and down my fingers repeatedly, sending warm shivers down my spine. I rubbed myself against Feli with the onslaught of pleasure. I reluctantly removed my fingers from the hot wetness of his mouth. I poked one finger to his tight hole. Feli gasped. I asked if he was ready for this. He moaned my name and gently moaned yes and shifted his hips up to the tip of my finger. He squirmed under me when the first finger went it. He whimpered slightly in pain. I wiggled it around, and then very carefully I slid in the second finger.

Feliciano gasped loudly, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I apologized and huskily breathed my apology into his ear. I nipped his earlobe gently, and licked the shell of it. He moaned gently. As I carefully moved my fingers, and scissored them gently, I kissed his neck as further apology. I pushed my fingers in deeper, into the tight, wet heat of Feliciano. I couldn't wait to feel how tight and how hot he'd be if I was inside him.

I could tell when he was ready for me to push in another finger, when he started bucking against my fingers,trying to push them in further. He suddenly moaned very loudly when my fingers brushed up against his prostate. I slid in a third finger, stretching him out even further. He cried out in pain. I thrusted my fingers in deep, and he yelped, but all I was trying to do was hit that one spot again...i rubbed it with my fingers and his moan was beautiful. I felt much better about causing him that pain.

He cried out in ecstasy, begging me in his angelic voice to do it again. He said it look the pain away from me stretching him. I asked if he was ready for me. He screamed my name when I slammed my fingers deep into him again and hit his prostate. He begged for me to enter him, so I complied.

* * *

><p>Haven't you noticed, every beginning of a chapter starts about Feliciano(or Veneciano, however you want to spell it.) I guess it just shows how much Romano loves his fratellino(little brother)! Flames will be used so I can tan myself. (not that I need it)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

There's never enough love for this pairing! So the love will fuel the twincest passion, and the flames will tan me! Yay! Oh and having Romano's name there looks better. So there it stays.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

He begged for me to enter him, so I complied. I breathed out his name and pushed my painfully hard cock into his loosened hole. I let him adjust to me bit by bit. The heat and tightness was better than anything I had ever felt! Even though I've had sex with Spain, I wont do it ever again. My heart and body belongs to Feliciano.

I had to resist the urge to just thrust uncontrollably inside him. The heat was almost uncontrollable. I felt the temperature rising higher and higher with every second that passed. I wanted...no, NEEDED to ravage him. I sheathed my entire length deep inside him. I had to catch my breath, to gain control over myself. I tried to not feel the tingling where I was connected to him, so intamately. I love Feliciano.

He said I could move now, so I did. Slowly at first, then faster, wanting to feel the heat and friction clenching around my cock. With every thrust, he moaned and the sound of sweaty skin-on-skin was heard echoing in the room. The sweat on my hands and on his sun-kissed skin made it hard to get a good grip to press myself even harder into him.

I slid out, which was very hard to do. I hated loosing the heat and tightness. It made me shiver, and I aligned myself with his twitching hole. Feli turned around, and questioningly looked at me. His face was flushed red, sweat gleamed from his face and body, and his eyes were half-lidded with lust. He was as beautiful as a fallen angel. He began to ask what I was doing, but before he could even get the words out, I slammed myself deep into him, hitting his prostate. His walls tightened around me and he screamed out my name. I moaned loudly and kept pounding into him hard. I leaned up, forcing myself in more, and clamped my lips around his curl.

I felt Feli's walls clench down around me. We both moaned, and Feli warned me he was about to come. I pounded as hard as I could into him, hitting his prostate every time. He screamed the loudest when he came, his hips snapping back to meet mine, his walls contracted around my still-hard cock. His white seed spilled everywhere on the bed, and dripped down his thighs.

When his walls contracted around me, I moaned out a quick warning and came in him, my seed covering the inside of him. I pulled out with a wet 'pop',and I was breathing hard. I saw him slump down in front of me. I held myself up just a little bit longer, to look at the seed sliding down my cock, oozing out of his puckered hole, and down his thighs. The sight made my cock twitch slightly and I cussed in Italian. I leaned down and licked up the mess from between his legs, sucking it off of his cock to. It twitched when I started sucking. Great. Now we were in the same boat.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be where Feli is on top! Yay! What did you think of my smut? Flames will be used so I can make blueberry muffins.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ahahaha. Suckers. I love them XD TIME FOR FELI TO SHINE! This final is a lot different than my original written paper. Most of this was originally in Romanos point of view, but I decided to change it because of sweet words from Silan Haye. You, and other loyal fans have kept me writing. Spring break just ended, so dont expect quick updates. I have a crapload of damn projects due this,AND next week. Oh, ahahah I was going to update this earlier...well school is over now and it'll be around 102 degrees out...im already in my bathing suit. Its so friggen warm in the house!

* * *

><p>Northern Italy(Feliciano's) POV:<p>

It felt amazing to finally have my brothers love be returned to me. I've loved him this way for quite a while. Romano...i'm so glad he made me his. I was so tired from being overwhelmed from the pleasure. I felt like I needed to be clean. He must have read my mind.

Romano pulled me up, and against him, and I whined that I was tired. I grinded against him on accident, and we both gasped. Romano stammered and got up, dragging me with him to the shower. Fratello has the sexiest body I've ever seen. His tanned skin glistened, like mine, with drying sweat. His hazel-green eyes sparkled, and are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. His face had a rosy tint to it.

I sat on the smooth toilet seat, and flinched at the cool, but welcoming feeling. Romano turned around, and leaned down to turn the water on. He jumped, and moaned loudly when I trailed one of my smooth hands from between his ass, gliding past his inner thighs, and when I brushed my fingers lightly against the underside of his balls.

Romano turned around quickly. I could see the blood rush to his face. I could only think of how that effected his 'vital regions' as Prussia said. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and my fingers ghosted lightly over the tip of his hardening cock. He shuddered, and I smirked. We stepped into the shower, my arms still wrapped around him. I grinned and pushed him against the cold, smooth wall of the shower. He flinched.

I smiled, and I pressed myself against Romano, sliding my leg between his, trapping him. I kissed him softly, and then harder. Whenever I pressed my lips harder against his, I pressed myself against him harder too. I noticed his completely hardened length pressing against mine. I rubbed my thigh against his and we moaned as the water helped our skin's friction against each other.

I slid my hands down, brushing against a slightly hardened nipple. He flinched, and when I teased him with both hands, he moaned slightly. He's just so cute like this! Romano...he's mine...I don't want to think of him with anyone else! Thinking about this made my heart race, and I pressed my entire body against his. My hands slid down to pull his waist closer to mine, and Romano moaned and tangled his fingers in my wet hair. I could feel his other hand stray, only to also pull my waist closer against his.

The water cascaded between us, already wetting his firm ass. I squeezed it hard, and slid one of my fingers against his hole. He jumped, but spread his legs a bit. I growled a bit and kissed his neck, nibbling on it a bit. He cussed in Italian and moaned as I slid my first finger into his tight hole. I told him I needed him so badly and bit his neck harder, leaving a purple-reddish mark.

I kissed his lips gently and drank in his moans and groans when I slid in a second finger. I broke our kiss and looked at him. A thin string of saliva had connected our mouths, but it was washed away by the heavy droplets of water. He was panting, his face flushed a dark pink, his eyes darkened to a green and were half-lidded. I watched the droplets of water collect and then slide down the shape of his thin body.

Romano moaned for me to hurry up. I guess he wanted it just as much as I did. I pushed the fingers I had in him deeper, and stretched him a bit more. He gasped and moaned as I added a third finger. His muscles clenched, and he breathed deeply. His hands were clenched, grabbing my shoulders. A weak moan escaped his lips. I kissed him, pushing back against the cool wall. I thrust my fingers in and out of him.

I had never thought I'd ever want to ravage my own brother. I whispered into his ear, asking if I could make him my own. He began to respond when I had found the very sensitive part in him. He screamed out a very loud 'yes' and begged me to touch him there again. I've never found his begging so arousing, nor have I heard him beg so much before. I whispered into his ear, and told him very explicitly what I was going to do. I bet he never thought I could be so good at these kinds of things.

I flipped Romano over on all fours, and I slid up behind him, pressing my nearly painfully hard cock against my brothers entrance. He moaned with the teasing and told me to hurry up and fuck him, or he'll change his mind. I smiled and slid in very slowly. I had only slid my tip in, and his muscles had clenched down around me, making it hard to move. I thought quickly that maybe once he had come, his muscles would loosen.

My Romano looked so sexy, on all fours, spread open for me to see. I slid out of his tight heat and reached down between our legs, squeezing his balls lightly. He bucked back into my waist, grinding against my hardened cock. I needed to get him to come before I satisfied my needs. The precum had already dripped down his cock. I started to pump it, lightly at first, then harder and firmer.

Romano had yelled my name and then came into the wet ground and on my hand. I pushed my tip into his ass again, and it was much easier to push in, inch by inch. We hissed, him from the slight pain and odd feeling, me from the heat and tightness of his body. I sheathed myself in all the way, trying not to just thrust completely into him.

Once I had slid in, I began moving, slowly at first, but the harder. I wanted to fuck him so hard that he couldn't walk the next day. Or today for that matter. Where were all these thought coming from? It was confusing me slightly, but it must be the German blood in me, as Germany had told me once. Enough about him! I'm with my fratello now! And dio mio, only him! I will love Romano as long as I am alive and breathing.

It was hard to get a good grip on his waist as as water made our skin slippery. I managed to slam in harder, hitting his prostate. He moaned loudly, screaming my name when I slammed straight into his prostate. I saw a few red marks on his back, from when he had made love to me. I kissed the marks, pushing myself into him as far as I could go. I didnt realize it, but Romano had been pumping himself, timing it to my thrusts. I thrust hard one more time into him, then he came, my name on his lips once more. His muscles clenched down around me, engulfing me in his heat, and I came, his name on my lips too.

I reluctantly pulled out, watching the cum dribble from his hole. He almost collapsed onto the floor, but I barely held him up. I pulled him to his feet, the cum washing away from the water trickling down his thighs. I looked him over, and kissed him deeply. I made sure all the cum was off of both of us before we got out of the water.

I kissed him once more and handed him a fluffy white towel. He wiped himself off, and then seeing that I didn't have a towel, gave the towel to me. I gave him an appreciative kiss on the cheek and dried myself off. We went to the bedroom and got dressed. We then debated what to do for dinner. We settled on going out to eat. We brushed our teeth and set off, the golden yellows, pinks and purples singeing our skin a golden hue. We kissed one more time, as the wind tousled our hair ans the blush reappeared. Our love was just as true and beautiful as the setting sun.

_I love You, Lovino, that I'm sure, and now..._

I love You, Veneciano, _you do too, forevermore._

* * *

><p>AN; so how did you like the ending? I tried really hard, so please tell me if you thought I wrote this well! In the italics, is part of a sonnet that Canadian Spoon wrote for me..i love You too, Kayla.


End file.
